Let $S$ be the set of points $(x, y)$ in the Cartesian plane that satisfy
\[\Big|\big| |x|-2\big|-1\Big|+\Big|\big| |y|-2\big|-1\Big|=1.\]What is the total length of all the lines that make up $S$?
Answer: We'll use this helpful result a few times: for any real numbers $a$ and $b$, the graph of \[|x-a|+|y-b|=1\]is a "diamond": a square of side length $\sqrt{2}$ centered at $(a, b)$ whose sides form angles of $45^\circ$ with the axes. (To see this, first draw the graph of $|x| + |y| = 1$. Then, the graph of $|x-a|+|y-b|=1$ is just the result of translating in the $x$-direction by $a$, and then in the $y$-direction by $b$.)

Since the given equation only involves $|x|$ and $|y|$, it is symmetric about the two axes. That is, it is sufficient to consider only the first quadrant, and then multiply our answer by $4$ to account for all four quadrants. So, assume $x, y \ge 0$.Then the equation becomes \[\Big|\big| x-2\big|-1\Big|+\Big|\big| y-2\big|-1\Big|=1.\]Seeing $|x-2|$ and $|y-2|$, we take cases on the values of $x$ and $y$ relative to $2$:

If $0 \le x, y \le 2$, then the given equation becomes \[\Big|(2-x)-1\Big|+\Big|(2-y)-1\Big|=1 \implies |1-x| + |1-y| = 1.\]This is the equation of the standard diamond centered at $(1, 1)$, which is completely contained in the region $0 \le x, y \le 2$.
If $0 \le x \le 2 \le y$, then the given equation becomes \[\Big|(2-x)-1\Big|+\Big|(y-2)-1\Big|=1 \implies |1-x| + |y-3| = 1.\]This is the equation of the standard diamond centered at $(1, 3)$, which is again contained in the correct region.
If $0 \le y \le 2 \le x$, then we get the standard diamond centered at $(3,1)$, as in the last case.
If $2 \le x, y$, then the given equation becomes \[\Big|(x-2)-1\Big|+\Big|(y-2)-1\Big|=1 \implies |x-3| + |y-3| = 1.\]This is the equation of the standard diamond centered at $(3, 3)$, which is again contained in the region $2 \le x, y$.

Thus, the graph of the given equation in the first quadrant consists of four standard diamonds, so the graph of the given equation in the whole plane consists of $4 \cdot 4 = 16$ standard diamonds. These diamonds do not overlap, and each one has perimeter $4\sqrt{2}$. So, the overall length of the lines that make up the graph is $16 \cdot 4\sqrt{2} = \boxed{64\sqrt{2}}$.

Below is the whole graph of the equation (tick marks are at $x, y = \pm 1, \pm 2, \ldots$).
[asy]
size(8cm);
void sq(real a, real b)
{ draw((a+1,b)--(a,b+1)--(a-1,b)--(a,b-1)--cycle,blue); }
for (int a=-3; a<=3; a+=2)
for (int b=-3; b<=3; b+=2)
sq(a,b);
draw((-5,0)--(5,0),EndArrow);
draw((0,-5)--(0,5),EndArrow);
label("$x$",(5,0),NNW);
label("$y$",(0,5),ESE);
for (int i=-4; i<=4; ++i) {draw((i,-0.15)--(i,0.15)^^(-0.15,i)--(0.15,i));}
[/asy]